kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūkyūzan Anji
Yūkyūzan Anji was one of the Juppongatana, an organization under Shishio Makoto's orders. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities Anji developed a technique which he named Futae no Kiwami(Double Layer Limit, Mastery of Two Layers, or Two-fold Extremity). This allows him to strike an object quickly, with only milliseconds between each attack. He completly destroys the object, letting the first strike destroy all the defenses of the object and the seconds strike destroy that object before it can recover. Anji is able to use this technique with, not only his fists, but also with his head, elbows, knees and feet. Anji also created a technique derived from the Futae no Kiwami, the Kiwami Hazushi(Extremity Release), which negates the effects of the first. It is done by punching your own body in the opposite direction of the opponent’s Futae no Kiwami. Another is called the Touate(Distant Hit) which is done by thrusting a small blade into the ground and causing the Futae no Kiwami to occur in the surrounding area of the user. History Anji is a fallen Buddhist monk. He used to live in a temple, along with five orphans who were very dear to him. Because of the anti-Buddhist feelings spreading through Japan, the town's mayor decided to burn the temple where Anji lived regardless of the fact he and the orphans were still in there. At the time that the temple was being burned to the ground, the children were trapped inside with Anji too far away to help. When he got to the temple, he was knocked unconscious and when he woke up, everything was gone and the orphans dead. He would later avenge this disaster 5 years later, first by killing the men who set the fire. The mayor begged for forgiveness, saying that what had happened wasn't his fault, but Anji killed him. Kyoto Arc Anji's first appearance is when Sanosuke is heading towards Kyoto but gets lost in the woods. He finds Anji training his technique, the Futae no Kiwami, and asks Anji to teach it to him. Sanosuke manages to learn the technique in one week and as he leaves, Soujirou appears to tell Anji that the Juppongatana are being summoned to Kyoto. He is next seen in Shishio's compound along with all the other Juppongatana, except for Cho. The next evening he is sent to central Kyoto along with several other members of the Juppongatana to help with the preparations to Kyoto's Grand Fire. On the day that Kenshin goes to Shishio's compound with Sanosuke and Saitou, Anji becomes their first opponent. Anji and Sanosuke fight, and Sano ends up winning. After Shishio's defeat, Anji is also offered an 'under-the-table' deal, which he refuses. He turns himself in to the police and is sentenced to spend 25 years in jail. Creation and conception This character had been almost entirely developed before the publication of Rurouni Kenshin. As the story was progressing, there was a need to make Sanosuke stronger, so Anji appeared as a teacher and a strong opponent. His visual model was the lead vocalist of a punk band called Angie. Appearances We can find Anji: *Episodes: 38, 42, 44, 45, 47, 48 and 61 *Volumes: 9, 12, 13, 14 and 17 Category:Juppongatana Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist